


Tricksters

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader's faked death, food!kink, trickster!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a Gabriel x Female!Reader where she is an actual trickster? The Winchesters have a case with funny pranks and deaths, they summon Gabriel because they think it’s him but he helps them find the real culprit and they prank each other leading to hot trickster smut. AND Hey I love your work and I wanted to see if you could write one where the main character is actually a trickster and runs into the Winchester’s. AND Hey! I’ve read a lot of your writing, and it’s amazing!!!! I was wondering if you could do a Gabriel-fic? I really don’t have any preferences on plot, other than the reader having an extreme sweet tooth, like Gabe. Thanks! AND So, I have the ability to open Starbursts with my mouth and I was wondering if you’d be willing to write a fic where the reader has that talent and Gabe finds it incredibly sexy. Please???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksters

Warnings: Trickster!Reader, Reader is being hunted by the Winchesters, mentions of the reader’s faked death, language, smut, food!kink (if that’s what you call it)

Fic:

“Cut the bullshit,” Dean says angrily, “We know it was you.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Gabe asks, pacing inside the ring of fire around him.

“You’re telling us that someone drowned in syrup and you had nothing to do with it?” Sam asks.

“Trust me, if it were my work, I’d take credit for it, but I didn’t do it,” Gabe says, “Maybe they just had an extreme love of syrup that lead to their untimely death.”

“All kinds of weird shit has been going on,” Dean says, “You know the ‘Emperor’s New Clothes’ story? Well I wish you didn’t; because of you someone has been running around naked without even knowing it. Someone almost starved to death because they believed their feet were glued to the floor. To top it off, someone had a heart attack and died after they saw their own obituary in the paper. Oh, and by the way, we found candy wrappers near the bodies of the two people who died. In what universe does this not sound like your work?”

“Ok, it does sound like something I’d do, but it wasn’t me” Gabe responds, “I’m not the only trickster out there you know.”

“If it wasn’t you, then who was it?” Sam asks skeptically.

“You think I carry around a little black book filled with the names and numbers of every trickster alive?” Gabe snarks, “I have no clue who this trickster is.”

“Well you’re going to help us find out,” Dean says.

***

Two hunters had been tracking you for a while. At first, you were afraid to get too close, but as time went on, you started messing with them. You learned the elder one was very attached to his car and the younger was extremely afraid of clowns; being the trickster that you were, you used this to your advantage. A popped tire here, a scratch in the paint there, a group of clowns parading through town; a few simple pranks wouldn’t hurt them, but it would let you figure them out and mess with them until you decided to skip town. You wanted to know if they were an actual threat and if they would keep hunting you when you moved on.

Your latest kill was a millionaire who got his money through deception and downright theft. He took money from those who needed it the most, and as punishment, you took away something he needed to live, his ability to breathe. You knew the hunters would come running as soon as they heard about the strange occurrence, so you decide to play the part of the dead man’s wife. You knew getting this close to them would be dangerous, but that only made it all the more fun.

Putting on your best show, the two hunters try to console you as they ask about your ‘husband’s’ death. You play the part of the grieving widow, and they believe every word coming out of your mouth. Someone else in the room is a little harder to convince however. He was dressed as a cop and supposedly, he was helping the two “FBI agents” you were currently talking to. The way he looks at you, you can tell something is off about him. If you were being honest, he seemed amused by the story you were telling. It’s like he knows something he shouldn’t and it makes you uneasy.

The three of them finally leave and you wipe away your fake tears, a smirk on your lips. Maybe the third man new less than you suspected he did. Snapping your fingers, you change into something a little more comfortable; a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Flopping down onto the couch, you turn on the T.V., looking for your favorite program. You snap your fingers again and make a bowl of candy appear, filled to the brim with all your favorites. Despite everything you do, you can’t get the man out of your mind. He wasn’t a hunter, that much was obvious, but he definitely wasn’t a cop either.

As you watch your show, the T.V. begins flicking channels. You pick up your remote and you try to turn the channel back to the program you were watching. Much to your dismay, it doesn’t work. The image on the screen turns to a motel room occupied by a man and a woman. “Really?” you ask, “A porno?” You push the buttons of the remote harder, but nothing works, not even the power button. You snap your fingers and turn off the screen, but it just turns itself back on. “Fucking technology,” you grumble. This time when the picture comes back onto the screen, you can see the man’s face. It’s the same man who had just been in your house, well not your house, your victim’s house, but whatever. He winks at you before the screen goes black again.

What the Hell was that? This man was not only a fake cop, but a crappy porn star as well? Whatever he was, he wasn’t human. Maybe he was like you, a trickster. Either way, you were determined to figure it out.

***

Ever since the day you met him, he’d gotten on your nerves. He was definitely a trickster; since you’d met him, your toothpaste had been replaced with mayonnaise, your raw eggs had mysteriously become boiled, and the T.V. was stuck on one channel (which continuously played Casa Erotica films), among other things.

You put all of your other plans on the back burner in order to draw this guy out. Every time you saw him and his hunter buddies out and about, you decided to prank them in one way or another. If they were drinking coffee, you’d snap your fingers and add chili powder to their drinks. Once you had even put confetti in their car so that when they turned on the air conditioning, it would shoot out at them. While you kept pranking all three of them, you particularly targeted the one you believed to be a trickster. You made sure everything sweet that he tried to eat tasted like salt. When you figured out which hotel he was staying in, you put kool aid powder in his shower head so that when he took a shower, he’d be covered in kool aid. You superglue the lids of his shampoo shut and you put duct tape on his faucet so that when he turned it on, water would go spraying everywhere. 

Sitting in a coffee shop across from his hotel, you wait for him to leave. You almost couldn’t wait to see the annoyed look on his face. Suddenly, you feel the world being ripped out from under you and you find yourself in the man’s hotel room, seated on the bed.

“Having fun Sweetheart?” a voice asks from behind you. You turn to find the man. He’s dressed in jeans with a wine-red shirt and a green jacket, his hair slicked back. Despite your efforts, he seemed unphased by your pranks.

“What are you doing here?” you ask, jumping to your feet, ready to defend yourself.

“If you want to get away without those hunters killing you, you should really tone it down a notch,” the man says.

“Who are you?” you ask.

“Someone like you,” he answers.

“So you are a trickster,” you summarize, “Though I’ve already figured that out.” The man raises an eyebrow at you.

“I’m more than that Cupcake,” he says with a smirk.

“I’ve never met another trickster before,” you tell him, more intrigued than anything else.

“You’ve been missing out Sugar, we’re a fun group of people,” he tells you.

“I can imagine,” you respond, “If you’re anything like me that is.”

“I’ve been admiring your work,” he says, “But unfortunately for you, you’ve also caught the eye of my hunter friends, the Winchesters.”

“The Winchesters?” you ask, recognizing the name, “And do they know what you are?”

“They know,” he admits.

“Then how are you still alive?” you question.

“I’m useful,” he says with a shrug, “Besides, just look at me. It would be a shame for them to kill a fine specimen such as myself.” You smirk at his smugness.

“So, did they bring you along so you could kill me?” you ask

“I’m not their pet,” he scoffs, “And I didn’t bring you here to harm you.”

“Then what am I doing here?” you question, still on your guard.

“I think we’d make a good team,” he says.

“I don’t even know your name,” you tell him, “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t Cupcake,” he says, “But the name’s Gabriel.”

***

Gabe had convinced the Winchesters that you’d been taken care of. The two of you even faked your death so that they’d believe him. Once they were out of the way, the two of you went on a pranking spree, moving from one town to the next so that no hunter would ever catch up.

When Gabe told you he was more than a trickster, you hadn’t imagined that he meant he was also an archangel, not to mention Loki himself. He taught you all sorts of tricks and you were happy to learn them. Meeting Gabe was like meeting a part of yourself that you hadn’t even known was missing. After leading a mostly solitary life, it was nice to have someone like you to spend time with. Your relationship quickly became something more than a simple partnership.

“I think we deserve a little reward after a perfectly executed prank, don’t you Sugar?” Gabe asks.

“What did you have in mind Honey?” you question in return. Gabe snaps his fingers, making a buffet length table appear, covered in every sweet treat you can imagine. “Well don’t you know how to spoil a girl?” you question, sauntering towards the table. Gabe follows after you, his arms wrapping around your waist as you come to a stop, his chin resting on your shoulder. Looking over the selection before you, you dip your finger into a bowl of chocolate sauce and hold it out for Gabe. He takes the digit between his lips and swirls his tongue around it, sucking it clean. Gabe hums at the taste.

Gabe’s hands grasp your hips and turn you to face him. A smile crosses your lips as you notice the chocolate smudged on his lips. Leaning in, you press your lips to his, your tongue running across his lip to collect the chocolate. Gabe parts his lips and you slip your tongue into his mouth, the taste of chocolate combining with the taste of him.

“I’m so glad I found you,” Gabe says, breaking the kiss as his hand comes up to cup your cheek.

“So am I,” you tell him. With a smirk, you snap your fingers, making a plush chair appear as Gabe’s clothing disappears. Placing your hands on his chest, you push him backwards so that he’s seated in the chair. Gabe grins up at you, anticipating what’s to come. Turning back to the table to consider your options, you make sure to sway your hips, tempting Gabe. He reaches for your hips, but you chide him. “You can look, but no touching, not yet anyway,” you say. Grabbing a bowl of caramel sauce, you turn back to face him. “You’re already so sweet, but it never hurts to add a little extra sugar,” you tease as you pull the ladle from the bowl and drizzle the warm caramel sauce up one thigh and over his chest and abdomen.

You place the bowl back on the table before dropping to your knees. Ever so slowly, you lick the caramel from him, his cock growing harder by the second. As you move higher on his body, you have to straddle his lap, his hard cock pressing against your thigh. You suck one of his nipples between your lips, swirling your tongue around it and drawing it out between your teeth before continuing to lap up the rest of the caramel on his chest. Once he’s clean, Gabe threads his fingers through your hair and brings your lips to his, kissing you deeply.

His hands slide down your body and find the buttons of your shirt, undoing them before pushing the material from your body. As soon as your shirt hits the floor, Gabe’s hands reach around to your back, unhooking the clasp of your bra and pulling it from your body, your breasts spilling free from the cups. Gabe leans to the side and reaches around you, coming back with a can of whipped cream. “Your turn,” he tells you with a mischievous grin. He shakes the can and pops off the top before spraying the cream against your skin.

You roll your eyes as you realize what the design is. Gabe’s placed a curved line across your abdomen and two generous circles around your nipples to create a smiley face. Gabe looks proudly at his work before tossing the spray can on the table and leaning in to lick the cream from your body. His tongue presses flat against your skin, lapping up the whipped cream, his hot breath caressing your skin.

“Gabe,” you moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips and swirls his tongue around it. He switches to you other breast and his tongue licks the cream from you before he sucks the nipple between his lips and treats it like the first. Gabe’s hand comes up to knead your neglected breast, your skin sticky beneath his touch. Leaning back, you grab the nearest bite sized sweet and hold it between your teeth. Gabe looks up at you and lets your nipple fall from his mouth, moving to bite the sweet in half so that you can share it as you kiss.

You grind yourself against him as you kiss, your skin sticking to his. “I need you,” Gabe groans, his cock throbbing against your thigh. You can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter as Gabe leaks precum against your skin. Gabe snaps his fingers, removing the rest of your clothing.

“Not yet,” you tell him, “I think I’ve got a trick you might like.” Leaning back, you reach for the bowl of Starbursts and grab one off the top, your favorite flavor.

“I don’t think now is the time for tricks,” Gabe says, rocking his hips up against you for emphasis. Turning back to Gabe, you pop the whole thing into your mouth, paper and all. Using your teeth, you loosen the paper before using your tongue to unwrap the candy. Gabe watches as you show part of the unwrapped paper between your teeth and pull it out, tossing the paper to the side as you consume the candy. “Damn,” Gabe admires, “That’s a nifty trick, how’d you do that?”

“Practice,” you tell him, “Besides, I’m good with my tongue, but I think you already knew that.” You lean in to kiss him but he stops you.

“Do it again,” he requests.

“Which flavor?” you ask.

“Cherry,” he answers. Leaning back again, you make sure to grind yourself against him, teasing him as you reach for the candy. Gabe draws his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down as he watches you unwrap the candy with your mouth. You make each movement slow and deliberate, making Gabe lick his lips in anticipation. As soon as the wrapper is off, you pull it from between your teeth and press your lips to Gabe’s. He parts his lips and you slip the candy into his mouth, your tongue meeting his. Gabe hums as he breaks the kiss and begins chewing. “Damn, you’re sexy,” Gabe tells you.

“Not unlike yourself,” you respond, laughing as Gabe wiggles his eyebrows at you.

“As sweet as these desserts are, I think you’re the sweetest of them all,” Gabe says, “And I am quite the connoisseur of sweets.” 

“Dork,” you accuse with a smile.

“No,” Gabe scoffs, “Trickster, remember? Not a dork.”

“Sure,” you laugh, leaning in to leave kisses along his jaw and down his neck. His Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips.

“I need you,” Gabe says, “Please.” You nod your head and place your hands on his shoulders, lifting your hips and repositioning yourself above him. Gabe reaches between the two of you, wrapping a hand around his cock as his other hand takes hold of your hip. He teases you first, rubbing his tip against your clit before lining himself up with your entrance.

You moan, your head tipping back as Gabe guides you onto his throbbing cock, filling you inch by inch as you sink down onto him. Your fingertips dig into his skin as you take him in to the hilt, his cock twitching inside you. “Gabe,” you groan, rocking and swerving your hips so that you grind yourself against him.

“So good,” Gabe groans as he settles back in the plush chair. Both his hands rest on your hips, letting you have control of how fast you ride him. You start slow, lifting your hips so that he almost slides out of you before sinking back down onto him again. The noises you pull from his lips are music to your ears, his expression the perfect mix of pleasure and desire. His whiskey colored eyes drink you in as you ride him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he draws the bottom one between his teeth.

Keeping your pace slow and easy, you snap your fingers, making the bowl of chocolate appear on the arm of the chair. You dip your index finger into the melted sweet and use the chocolate to draw patterns against his skin. Hardly taking a moment to admire your work, you lick the chocolate from him. Gabe takes his turn, his patterns less intricate than yours, the chocolate dripping down your body. You catch Gabe’s wrist and bring his finger to your lips, sucking the chocolate from him as Gabe dips his head to lap up the mess he’s made.

“Gabe, you feel so good,” you tell him as he presses his tongue flat against your skin, his cock moving perfectly in and out of you. You can feel yourself growing tighter and tighter around him. Gabe hums against your skin as his cock twitches hard inside you. “Yes! Gabe! Right there,” you tell him, your pace picking up speed as the knot in your stomach coils.

Gabe’s eyes flick up, watching you through his lashes as he sucks your nipple between his lips. Your back arches as your hands thread through his hair. His hips rise up to meet you as you sink down onto him again and again, pushing him deep inside you.

“I need you to cum for me,” Gabe requests, mumbling against your skin. He kisses his way up your body until his lips meet yours, his face smudged here and there with chocolate. You take it upon yourself to clean him up, kissing and licking the chocolate from him as you ride him faster and harder. “That’s it,” Gabe praises, “Gonna make me cum.”

You moan as Gabe grabs your hips, guiding them in just the right way to draw you closer and closer to your climax. “Gabe,” you moan, “Oh, Gabriel, yes!” His cock hits just the right spot as it pulses inside you, sending you over the edge just as Gabe reaches his climax.

“Y/N!” he shouts, his cock pulsing ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you.

“Gabriel!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around his pulsing cock. Pleasure washes through you as you reach your high, your fingertips digging into his skin. You continue to ride him, milking him for everything he’s worth. The two of you work each other through your orgasms, your body feeling like Jell-O by the end of it. Finally, you come to rest against him as he wraps his arms around you and holds you close.

“I am very, very glad I didn’t help the Winchesters kill you,” Gabe says as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck and presses kisses against your skin.

“Me too,” you laugh, kissing his shoulder. The sugar in the desserts that Gabe had licked from you makes your skin stick to his. “I think you need a shower,” you tell him as you pull away. His cock slides out of you and his cum begins dripping down your leg as you move from his lap.

“Yeah, you too,” Gabe says, his eyes roaming your body and admiring the mess he’s made of you.

You begin to walk away, but you look over your shoulder as you go. “Care to join me?” you ask. Gabe quickly looks up from your ass to meet your gaze as he jumps from the chair and follows you down the hall.


End file.
